starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Padmé Amidala
|nascimento = 46 ABY |morte = 19 ABYStar Wars: Galactic Atlas, Polis Massa (2 dias depois do Dia do Império) |especie = Humana |genero = Feminino |altura = 1,65m |peso = 45kg |cabelo = Castanho |olhos = Castanho |pele = Clara |cibernética = |era = |afiliação = *Legisladores AprendizesUltimate Star Wars *Programa Jovem LegislativoStar Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones *Casa Real de Naboo *República Galáctica **Senado Galáctico ***Comitê ***Delegação dos 2.000Cenas deletadas de Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith *Império Galáctico **Senado Imperial |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Padmé Amidala Naberrie, comumente conhecida como Padmé Amidala, foi uma humana política nascida em Naboo que se tornou uma voz de liderança por paz e diplomacia durante os anos finais da República Galáctica. Padmé emergiu como importante membra do Senado durante o período das Guerras Clônicas, aumentando sua proeminência galáctica após a invasão e ocupação de Naboo pela Federação de Comércio. Através de seu relacionamento secreto com o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker, ela tornou-se mãe do lendário Mestre Jedi Luke Skywalker e da Princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan, que mais tarde seguiria seus passos como um ícone de ideais democráticos da República. Amidala foi eleita Rainha de Naboo aos catorze anos, tendo sido obrigada não muito depois a lutar contra a invasão da Federação do Comércio. Sua determinação em libertar seu povo resultou na remoção de Finis Valorum da função de Chanceler Supremo e na eleição de Sheev Palpatine, Senador de Naboo, ao cargo. Logo após a conclusão de seus dois mandatos como rainha, ela continuou sua carreira na política, tornando-se a representante de Naboo no Senado Galáctico. No ápice da Crise Separatista, Padmé tornou-se alvo de uma tentativa de assassinato graças a sua oposição ao Ato de Criação Militar. Para garantir sua segurança, o Chanceler Supremo e o Alto Conselho Jedi providenciaram que ela retornasse à Naboo sob a proteção do Padawan Jedi Anakin Skywalker, com quem teria desenvolvido uma amizade durante os anos que passou como Rainha. Pouco depois dos eventos da Batalha de Geonosis, ambos casaram-se em segredo em seu planeta natal com apenas C-3PO e R2-D2 de testemunhas. Durante a guerra, ela se tornou uma integrante importante do Comitê Legalista que lutava pela paz entre a República e a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Seus esforços eram, na maioria das vezes, controversos no Senado, instituição que ansiava pelo fim dos Separatistas e pela centralização do poder dentro do escritório do Chanceler. Próximo ao fim da guerra, Amidala engravidou e continuou com sua luta para restaurar a liberdade da República como uma membra líder na Delegação dos 2,000, grupo que urgia ao Chanceler que devolvesse os poderes de emergência concedidos a ele pelo Senado. Desconheciam, contudo, que Palpatine encontrava-se por trás do conflito como uma forma de destruir a República e suas instituições. Ao invés de entregar seu poder, o Lorde Sith converteu Anakin Skywalker ao Lado sombrio da Força, nomeou-o Darth Vader, declarou traidora a Ordem Jedi , iniciou o purgo Jedi através da Ordem 66 e proclamou o Império Galáctico. Descobrindo da queda de seu marido para o lado sombrio, Padmé viajou até o planeta Mustafar e implorou que ele voltasse atrás e fugisse com ela a fim de criar seus filhos. Quando seu antigo Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi emergiu da nave, Vader acreditou que ela havia se voltado contra ele e a atacou, ferindo-a gravemente no processo. Kenobi levou-a para o asteróide Polis Massa, onde ela deu a luz a dois gêmeos: Luke e Leia. Contudo, morreu logo após o parto. Suas últimas palavras revelaram a Kenobi que ela acreditava fielmente no bem que ainda havia dentro de Anakin. Os filhos de Padmé possuiriam papéis importantes na Guerra Civil Galáctica, na fragmentação do Império Galáctico e na redenção de seu marido. Como sua mãe, Leia entrou nos serviços políticos e se tornou portadora da bandeira dos ideias democráticos de liberdade e justiça. Além disso, tornou-se líder na Aliança Rebelde e, posteriormente, na Nova República. Também chegou a se tornar General da Resistência contra a Primeira Ordem (organização que sucedeu o Império Galáctico). Luke, por outro lado, foi treinado nas maneiras Jedi, assim como Anakin e foi celebrado como herói de guerra da Aliança Rebelde e da Nova República. Através dos esforços para redimir seu pai ao lado da luz, as palavras de Amidala se provaram verdadeiras quando Anakin matou o Imperador durante a Batalha de Endor, terminando a ameaça Sith de uma vez por todas. Biografia Invasão de Naboo A Rainha Padmé Amidala foi, 32 anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, aprisionada por recusar-se a se submeter à Federação de Comércio e a atender a demandas do Vice-rei Nute Gunray. Qui-Gon Jinn e seu aprendiz Obi-Wan Kenobi foram, então, enviados para negociar com o vice-rei e resgatar Padmé. Os Jedi libertaram a Rainha do controle da Federação e escaparam abordo da nave real. thumb|250px|esquerda|Rainha Amidala de Naboo Contudo, a nave foi danificada ao tentarem quebrar o bloqueio que circundava o planeta. O hiperpropulsor precisava de reparos e, por isso, a tripulação precisou fazer um pouso de emergência em Tatooine. Curiosa sobre aquele mundo, a Rainha disfarçou-se de uma de suas dama de companhia e usou seu nome de nascença (Padmé Naberrie) para acompanhar os Jedi ao espaçoporto de Mos Espa, o qual Qui-Gon descreveu como um paraíso para "aqueles que não desejam ser encontrados". Enquanto ele tentava negociar peças sobressalentes com Watto, os demais encontraram-se com Anakin Skywalker, um escravo humano de nove anos. O menino fascinou-se imediatamente pela beleza de Padmé e perguntou-lhe se seria um anjo da lua de Iego. Já ela, achou-o excêntrico mas charmoso. A luta por Theed Assim que chegaram à Coruscant, Padmé retornou ao seu papel de rainha. Seu objetivo era implorar ao Senado Galáctico que a República resgatasse seu planeta. Para tanto, encontrou-se com Sheev Palpatine, representante de Naboo naquele cenário. Palpatine informou-a que a assembléia era demasiada corrupta e, portanto, nada faria a respeito de sua situação. O senador tentou encoraja-la a depor contra a liderança do Chanceler Supremo Finis Valorum, figura máxima da República. A princípio, recusou, mas após testemunhar os problemas políticos que se sucederam na sessão em que discursou, acabou por seguir os conselhos de Sheev. Uma eleição foi estabelecida e o próprio senador emergiu como um candidato de grande potencial. Ainda que sua presença houvesse sido solicitada, ela decidiu retornar à Naboo, pretendendo retomar seu planeta sem o auxílio do Senado. Ao longo da rota, a Rainha revelou ao Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon que planejava uma aliança com os Gungans, anfíbios sencientes nativos. Contudo, os Jedi informaram-na que eles não haviam apresentando qualquer interesse no destino dos humanos do planeta. Assumindo mais uma vez o papel de dama de companhia, ela viajou com seu grupo através dos pântanos de Naboo. Após finalmente encontrar o local em que os Gungans haviam se refugiado depois do abandono da cidade de Otoh Gunga, a falsa rainha Sabé tentou negociar, sozinha, com Rugor Nass-líder dos anfíbios-, mas não obteve resultados significativos. Como um sinal de confiança, Padmé revelou sua identidade e ajoelhou-se diante do Chefe Nass, pedindo auxílio para batalhar contra as forças da Federação. Impressionado pela respeitável postura da Rainha, Nass consentiu. Apesar do plano ter sido um sucesso, a vitória não concretizou-se sem perdas. Diversos Gungans foram mortos e o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn acabou morto em seu duelo com o Lorde Sith Darth Maul. Logo que Naboo foi liberta, Amidala cumprimentou Palpatine, que avisou-lhe que ele era, agora, o novo Chanceler da República. Encaminhou-se, então, para o funeral de Qui-Gon Jinn num templo em Theed. Por fim, uma enorme parada festiva foi feita para celebrar a união entre humanos e Gungans. Um orbe simbólico foi entregue a um deleitado Chefe Nass, como um símbolo de paz entre os dois povos. Assim que a praça emergiu em aplausos, Amidala trocou um sorriso até então nunca visto com Anakin. Crise Separatista Ao final de seus dois mandatos como Rainha, elegeu-se como sua sucessora a Rainha Jamillia. Durante seus mandatos, Amidala tornou-se tão adorada por Naboo que teve início uma conversa que propunha a alteração da constituição com o intuito de permitir sua reeleição. No entanto, Padmé recusou a proposta. Não muito depois da coroação de Jamillia, a Rainha pediu que Amidala representasse Naboo no Senado Galáctico, pedido esse que foi prontamente atendido. Padmé entrou para o Senado no mesmo ano que o Senador Rush Clovis de Scipio, com quem serviria em diversos comitês e desenvolveria uma relação muito próxima. Mais tarde, ela terminou o relacionamento, fato que Clovis não aceitou muito bem. Dez anos depois da invasão de Naboo, o antigo Jedi Conde Dookan passou a representar os planetas pertencentes a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, que haviam abandonado a República em oposição à corrupção que acreditavam reger o Senado. Como resposta a ameaça proveniente dessa aliança Separatista, o Senado da República debateu e propôs a criação do Ato de Criação Militar, que iria permitir oficialmente a encomenda do Grande Exército da República pelo Chanceler Supremo. Durante esse período, a Senadora Amidala tornou-se membra do Comitê Legalista e foi considerada líder da oposição ao Ato de Criação. thumb|left|250px|Amidala e o Comitê Legalista encontram-se com o Chanceler Palpatine. No auge da votação do Ato de Criação Militar no Senado, a Amidala chegou à Coruscant. Não muito depois de aterrizarem, a nave principal foi atacada pela caçadora de recompensas Zam Wesell, que havia sido contratada por Jango Fett para assassiná-la. A explosão provocou a morte de diversos seguranças reais de Naboo, bem como a de sua dublê, Cordé. De acordo com o pedido feito pelo Chanceler Supremo Sheev Palpatine, a Ordem Jedi designou os Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e seu aprendiz para investigar o incidente e proteger a Senadora, ainda que ela houvesse objetado a segurança extra. Naquela tarde, Padmé encontrou-se com os Jedi em seu apartamento. Após dez anos sem vê-la, Skywalker estava nervoso com o reencontro. Apesar de esconder seus sentimentos, Obi-Wan notou que ela também estava feliz. De noite, Zam Wesell soltou dois Kouhuns em seu cômodo através de um droide.Os Jedi pressentiram o ataque e apressaram-se para o interior do quarto. Anakin conseguiu matar ambas as espécimes e Kenobi pulou pela janela e agarrou-se no droide antes que ele desaparecesse. Depois de uma longa perseguição, Mestre e Padawan capturaram a caçadora. Entretanto, antes que fosse revelado o plano que regia as tentativas de assassinato, Wessel foi morta por Jango Fett. Após os ataques contínuos, a Senadora foi convencida a partir de Coruscant e retornar à Naboo. Obi-Wan deu continuidade a investigação enquanto seu Padawan a acompanhou, visando garantir sua segurança. Durante a estada de ambos no planeta, os dois tornaram-se cada vez mais próximos até que Anakin declarou amá-la. Contudo, como ele estava comprometido com a Ordem Jedi e ela com o Senado, os dois concordaram em abandonar a ideia de uma relação romântica. Não muito depois, Skywalker experienciou Visões da Força que relatavam o perigo sob o qual sua mãe estava submetida. Assim, viajou para Tatooine, convencido de que precisava salvá-la. Padmé o acompanhou e logo que chegaram à fazenda de umidade dos Lars, descobriu que sua mãe havia sido raptada pelo Povo da Areia. Enfurecido após presenciar a morte de Shmi, massacrou toda a vila, incluindo crianças e mulheres. Mais tarde, confessou a Amidala seu desespero, sua raiva e seu feito, logo que ela tentou confortá-lo. Guerra e casamento Enquanto isso, Kenobi tinha rasterado Jango Fett para o planeta Geonosis, e tinha descoberto que Conde Dookan esteve atrás das tentativas de assassinato. Ele também descobriu que os Separatistas tinham construído um exército droide para atacar a República, que tinha à sua disposição um exército de soldados clone supostamente encomendados pelo Mestre Jedi Zaifo-Vias. Solicitando que Skywalker retransmitisse sua mensagem a Coruscant, Kenobi informou aos Jedi e ao Senado o que ele descobriu, momentos antes de ser capturado. Os Jedi decidiram enviar uma equipe de assalto, enquanto ordenaram à Skywalker que ficasse em Tatooine com Amidala. Entretanto, ela decidiu ir ajudar Kenobi, forçando Skywalker a acompanhá-la. Contudo, seu resgate foi um fracasso e eles foram capturados. Antes que fossem levados a arena para serem executados, Amidala confessou o seu amor por Skywalker, raciocinando que não houve nenhuma razão em negá-lo antes de que eles morressem. thumb|250px|Casamento secreto de Padmé e Anakin Skywalker A execução de Amidala, Skywalker e Kenobi foi realizada por várias criaturas que foram postas na arena, um reek, um acklay e um nexu. Depois que o trio conseguiu se libertar e atacar as criaturas, Mestre Jedi Mace Windu chegou e os Jedi se revelaram. Uma grande batalha se iniciou e, embora Amidala houvesse sido ferida por uma das criaturas, ela também pegou um blaster e juntou-se aos Jedi. Dos duzentos Jedi que haviam chegado, apenas alguns sobreviveram e a situação parecia perdida. Nesse ponto, Mestre Yoda chegou com o recém batizado Grande Exército da República e a Batalha de Geonosis teve início. Anakin, Obi-Wan e Padmé perseguiram Conde Dookan em uma nave da República, mas um soldado e Padmé foram arremessados para fora da nave por uma explosão de canhão. Eles conseguiram chamar reforços, mas chegaram tarde demais para capturá-lo, escapando após a luta contra Skywalker, Kenobi e Yoda. Após a batalha, Skywalker e Amidala retornaram à Naboo, onde se casaram em segredo. As Guerras Clônicas Negociações com os Hutts thumb|250px|left|Padmé apela para Hutts. Algum tempo depois da Batalha de Geonosis, Amidala falou com o Chanceler sobre as novas medidas de segurança de Naboo devido a várias novas batalhas na Orla Exterior. Amidala foi informada de que Jabba Desilijic Tiure acreditava que Skywalker havia sequestrado seu filho, Rotta, e que ele estava se recusando a negociar com a República. Amidala então ofereceu-se para negociar com Jabba através de seu tio, Ziro Desilijic Tiure, que morava em Coruscant em seu palácio. Amidala foi lá para falar com ele, mas ele se recusou a ouvi-la. Amidala entrou furtivamente em seu palácio onde ouviu Ziro falar com o Conde Dookan prometendo que Rotta, Skywalker e seu aprendiz seriam eliminados, que o Jedi traria Jabba à justiça e Ziro se tornaria o chefe do Clã Hutt. Amidala foi descoberta e capturada pelos droides de Ziro e foi prometida a Dookan como sua prisioneira. Amidala foi levada ao calabouço do palácio onde conseguiu enganar os droides para ativar seu comunicador, alertando seu assistente, C-3PO, para sua situação antes que os droides o destruíssem. Ziro, vendo que Amidala era muito perigosa para se manter viva, decidiu executá-la sabendo que seus poderosos amigos no Senado o protegeriam. Amidala foi então resgatada por C-3PO, que trouxe o guarda comandante Fox e seus soldados. Amidala então subjugou um dos seus guardas, pegou sua arma e apontou para Ziro. Ela contatou Jabba, informou-o da traição de seu tio e assegurou um tratado entre a República e os Hutts.[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars filme]] Armadilha na Malevolência [[Ficheiro:Padme's_yacht_captured.png|thumb|250px|A nave de Amidala é pega pelo feixe de trator da Malevolência.]] Amidala foi enviada em uma missão por Sheev Palpatine para negociar com um representante do Clã Bancário InterGaláctico sobre a retirada da guerra. Ela, juntamente com C-3PO, viajou para o encontro. No entanto, Amidala descobriu que era tudo uma armadilha quando saiu no meio de uma batalha entre a frota da República e o cruzador pesado da Confederação, a Malevolência. Ela tentou se afastar do cruzador pesado, mas foi puxada pelo feixe do raio trator da Malevolência. Embora ela exortasse a frota da República a continuar seu ataque, recusando-se a se tornar um pedaço de barganha, seu marido ordenou que eles parassem. Quando sua nave pousou no hangar, Amidala armou sua nave para explodir na esperança de que ela pudesse levar Grievous com ela. A nave realmente explodiu com o general a bordo, levando vários droides de batalha com ele, mas ele sobreviveu. Ela e C-3PO conseguiram escapar do General Grievous nas entranhas da Malevolência. Ela conseguiu entrar em contato com Skywalker e Kenobi, que embarcaram em uma nave para resgatá-la. Os dois grupos se encontraram em um ponto no meio caminho entre eles, embora Skywalker e Amidala logo se separassem de Kenobi, C-3PO e R2. Enquanto Kenobi foi forçado a delegar o resgate de 3PO para R2, para garantir que o hiperpropulsor permanecesse offline, Skywalker e Amidala se dirigiram para a ponte para fazer ajustes no computador que causaria a Malevolência colidir com uma lua. Ambas as missões foram um sucesso, e o grupo conseguiu escapar da Malevolência Enquanto Grievous pessoalmente tomou seu caça estelar, e vários outros lutadores que atacaram o grupo quando tentaram encaixar com a frota da República, a Malevolência começou a se mover para uma lua próxima, antes de colidir com ela, destruindo o cruzador pesado instantaneamente. Com a perda da Malevolência, Grievous fugiu da batalha, e Amidala e seus companheiros chegaram à segurança. Crise em Rodia thumb|250px|left|A senadora Amidala e o senador Farr firmam o tratado em Rodia. Amidala viajou então para Rodia com C-3PO e o representante Jar Jar Binks em um esforço para persuadir seu amigo, o senador Onaconda Farr, a permanecer fiel à República. Infelizmente, quando chegou, Padmé soube que Farr já havia prometido seu sistema aos Separatistas, pois o vice-rei Nute Gunray poderia fornecer-lhes provisões e proteção, ao contrário da República. Ela foi presa para aguardar a chegada de Gunray, enquanto C-3PO foi capturado e preparado para ser descartado e Binks conseguiu evadir a prisão. Usando uma túnica Jedi descartada que encontrou no cruzador de Amidala, Binks erroneamente fez com que seus perseguidores acreditassem que ele era um Jedi. Depois de ouvir que havia um Jedi por perto, ela conseguiu escapar dos droides de batalha e de sua cela. Amidala então procedeu a resgatar C-3PO e ficou consternada ao saber que o Jedi de que tinha ouvido falarera simplesmente Jar Jar disfarçado. Padmé voltou a encontrar-se com problemas, depois que Gunray chegou ao planeta e a capturou. No entanto, Binks e um Kwazel Maw chamado "Bogey" causaram caos entre a guarda do vice-rei, forçando-o a tentar escapar, apenas para se encontrar a ponto de armas. Gunray estava confiante de que o senador Farr o salvaria de Amidala, mas ele logo descobriu que os dois senadores tinham planejado capturá-lo o tempo todo. Um cruzador republicano chegou posteriormente e Gunray foi levado sob custódia. Enquanto Farr pediu que Amidala aceitasse suas desculpas por sua breve traição, ela permaneceu inflexível de que era a República que lhe devia desculpas por esquecer que, porque Rodia não era um aliado particularmente poderoso, isso não o tornava menos importante do que qualquer outro sistema. Após a captura e a fuga de Gunray, Amidala estava com Palpatine quando recebeu a palavra do grupo de piratas de Hondo Ohnaka, o qual capturou o líder dos Separatistas, Conde Dookan. Sabendo Dookan era um poderoso Lorde Sith, o Conselho Jedi, o Chanceler e Padmé achavam difícil acreditar que os piratas pudessem tê-lo capturado. Padmé aconselhou Palpatine, informando-lhe que o Conselho deveria enviar dois Jedi para confirmar a veracidade das afirmações de Hondo antes de enviar diplomatas para entregar o resgate que eles exigiam. A crise do Vírus Sombra Azul thumb|250px|Amidala destruindo droides de batalha antes que eles pudessem sair do laboratório de Vindi. Amidala e Binks foram, então, convocados à Naboo pela Rainha Neeyutunee. Ela revelou-lhes que um esquadrão de droides de batalha havia sido encontrado e destruído no planeta e pediu que Amidala solicitasse ao Senado ou ao Conselho Jedi ajuda para proteger o planeta. Infelizmente, Amidala sabia que seriam necessárias mais evidências para justificar a ação do Senado ou dos Jedi. Em seguida, por conta própria, Padmé começou a procurar por sinais que detectassem a presença de uma força Separatista na região. Depois de seguir um fluxo de água contaminada, Amidala e Jar Jar encontraram uma escotilha que não conseguiram abrir. Padmé conseguiu contactar o capitão Typho para lhe dar a localização do laboratório. Durante suas tentativas de abrir a escotilha, eles ficaram rodeados por droides de batalha e foram rapidamente capturados. A dupla foi então levada ante ao cientista Separatista, o doutor Nuvo Vindi, que revelou-lhes que havia aperfeiçoado a doença erradicada do pensamento, o vírus sombra azul e que planejava lançá-lo na galáxia. Felizmente, seus aliados Jedi, Skywalker, Kenobi e Ahsoka Tano chegaram a Naboo para ajudá-la. Tano, com a ajuda de Gungan nativo Peppi Bow, localizou o laboratório secreto do médico Vindi. Infelizmente, quando os Jedi se preparam para levar o cientista louco a julgamento em Coruscant, Amidala e os clones descobriram que faltava, em uma de suas bombas, um frasco contendo o agente patológico. Como eles haviam suspeitado, o vírus voltou às mãos Separatistas através o droide assistente de Vindi, que o liberou no laboratório. Procurando conter o avanço do vírus, a instalação se fechou-se com Tano, Amidala, Binks e vários clones ainda presos no interior. Os poucos droides de batalha restantes começaram a cortar as saídas, na esperança de libertar o vírus na atmosfera de Naboo. As restantes forças da República no laboratório impediram que os mesmos saíssem. Ao ser atacada por um deles, Padmé foi exposta ao vírus, sendo assim foi infectada. No entanto, ela perseverou e, eventualmente, os droides restantes foram destruídos. Amidala e Tano contactaram Skywalker e Kenobi na superfície, dizendo-lhes para não abrirem o laboratório, de modo a evitar que o vírus escapasse. A transmissão foi interrompida antes que Amidala pudesse dizer seu último adeus ao marido, mas Anakin se recusou a abandonar sua esposa ao destino dele. Após a escaramuça, dois soldados clones morreram por causa do vírus. Posteriormente, Amidala disse que ela esperava que seu sacrifício ajudasse a trazer a paz para a galáxia, um sentimento compartilhado por Tano. Logo depois, Tano perdeu a consciência, devido ao vírus. No entanto, antes que o vírus pudesse matar Amidala e Tano, Skywalker e Kenobi chegaram com a cura, liberando os sobreviventes do composto contaminado e garantindo que Naboo e a própria galáxia estavam a salvo do vírus. O incidente da fera Zillo thumb|250px|left|Skywalker e Amidala no telhado do edifício do Senado Após a batalha de Malastare, Amidala falou com Kenobi sobre a fera Zillo que tinha sido trazido para Coruscant. Amidala esperava que ela poderia usar a sua relação com Skywalker e Palpatine para conseguir libertar a criatura. Embora ela tenha conseguido garantir uma reunião com Skywalker e Palpatine, ela foi interrompida quando o monstro Zillo escapou de seus confins, furioso em direção ao prédio do Senado para resolver uma vingança pessoal contra Palpatine depois de testemunhar-lhe permitindo sua sentença de morte. Amidala, Skywalker e Palpatine, juntamente com os droides C-3PO e R2-D2, foram evacuados para o transporte pessoal de fuga de Palpatine, embora fossem agarrados pelas garras da besta. Skywalker conseguiu cortar o ônibus pela metade, soltando-se, Amidala e os droides no telhado inclinado do prédio do Senado. Embora Amidala não tivesse meios de impedir sua descida enquanto deslizava pelo telhado, ela logo foi pego pelo Skywalker. Com a ajuda de Yoda e Aayla Secura, o Skywalker resistiu ao fatal ataque de toxina contra a Besta Zillo. Amidala e suas companheiras sobreviveram o incidente, em grande parte ileso. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Discípulo Sombrio'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' * *''Uma Nova Esperança: A Princesa, o Cafajeste e o Garoto da Fazenda'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Bloodline'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''William Shakespeare's The Clone Army Attacketh: Star Wars Part the Second'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars'': Card Trader * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} }} Notas e referências Categoria:Senadores Imperiais Categoria:Líderes planetários Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Senadores da República Galáctica Categoria:Naboos Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Família Skywalker